Marion
Marion *'Builder': Marion Power Shovel Company *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Marion is a self-propelled steam shovel. She usually works at the clay pits, with Bill, Ben and Timothy. Bio Marion works at the China Clay Workings. She is bubbly and friendly and loves digging, talking, and talking about digging. She is always ready to share her tales with the other locomotives, who sometimes try to avoid her. Thomas is always to happy to hear her stories. Items she has claimed to dig up in the past include a pirate chest. She enjoys playing "Guess What's in My Shovel" with Bill and Ben although the answer is almost always mud. The morning after a large landslide at the clay pits, Marion met Thomas for the first time, scaring him with her bucket. When she introduced herself, Thomas found that she talked a lot. A few days later, she was still cleaning up the fallen rocks when Percy and James came her way trying to escape from another landslide caused by James' whistle. Although James escaped, Percy was swept up by the landslide. He was buried wheel-deep when he saw a large rock coming his way. It looked like the end for the little green tank engine, but Marion put her bucket in front of him and caught the rock, which she identified as the skull of a Megalosaurus. Whilst repairing an embankment on the main line, Marion once hit a water pipe, causing a leak. Marion decided to cover up the leaky pipe, but Thomas later spotted water trickling out of the ground. When he took Marion to inspect the site, water gushed up from the ground and caused a landslide. Luckily, Marion was able to clear the line just before Gordon raced through with the Express. Marion promised that she would tell someone if she unearthed a water pipe in the future. Later, Marion became worried when Ben didn't bring any coal to the clay pits. She was cross when she realised that the twins had used it all up, and got them to thank and apologise to Timothy, who came to the rescue by fetching more coal for Marion and the twins. Persona Marion is very enthusiastic, and likes to think of herself as well-informed and is happy to share her knowledge. Basis Marion is based on a rail mounted Marion Revolving Steam Shovel. Livery Marion is painted light brown with yellow lining. Appearances Television series * Season 18 - Marion and the Pipe and No Steam Without Coal Specials: * Tale of the Brave Magazine stories * 2014 - Leaves on the Line! (speaks in speech bubble only) Trivia * Marion does not have any front windows, making it hard for her crew members to see. * In the first trailer for Tale of the Brave, Marion's 3D Model had lacked the protective corners on her main body. They were added on for the second trailer onward. Because of these being added, her lamp was slightly moved. Voice Actors * Olivia Colman (UK/US) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster (cancelled) * Mega Bloks Gallery File:TaleoftheBrave134.png|Marion and Thomas File:TaleoftheBrave29.png File:TaleoftheBrave136.png File:TaleoftheBrave274.png File:TaleoftheBrave58.png File:MarionandthePipe4.png File:MarionandthePipe5.png|Marion's shovel File:MarionandthePipe33.png File:MarionandthePipe53.png File:MarionandthePipe75.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal66.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal78.png File:Marionpromo2.png|Promo File:ThomasMarion.jpg|Marion with Thomas Promo File:Marion'sBasis.png|Marion's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayMarion.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayMarionPrototype.png|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-N-PlayMarion.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MegaBloksMarion.jpg|Mega Bloks Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Bo-Bo Category:Other Sudrian railways